Crushing Reptile
by Shadougelover14
Summary: After finding out Chameleon has a crush on Kitty,Dudley Chief & Kezwick try to help their relationship bloom.Will Chameleon work up the nerve to tell Kitty his feelings,and will Kitty feel the same way?
1. Chameleon's Crush

It was a bright sunny morning at T.U.F.F.

Kitty entered the office with her partner Dudley, carrying a box of donuts 2 cups of coffee.

"Alright guys, we got the donuts." Kitty announced. The staff cheered and stampeded towards her.

"Wait, not all at once!-" Kitty yelped, tossed the box, and ran out of the way.

While the others ate donuts, Kitty and Dudley looked for the 3rd member of their team. They found him on the ceiling.

"Chameleon, what are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"Trying to catch this stupid fly!" he replied, shooting his tongue at the insect, but it kept flying away at the last second. "Bah, I give up!"

Chameleon dropped to the floor. "So, how goes your morning?"

"Fine, almost got trampled by donut craving animals, and I waited half an hour at the donut shop for the owner to wake up, then had to wait another hour because the first batch of donuts he gave me were ice cold. The usual."

"My morning was great. Chased a few cars, dug up a few gardens, the usual." Dudley put in.

"Remind me not to tell you if I start growing a garden or something." Chameleon muttered.

"Well, I'm going to go practice for a few minutes. See ya." Kitty walked off. Chameleon watched her go with a longing look.

"Dude, you have a crush on her don't you?" Dudley asked teasingly.

"What! No!"

"Oh come on, I can tell. I remember I looked the same way when this french poodle started working here. I haven't seen her in a while, wonder what happened to her?"

"Dudley."

"What?"

"That was me in disguise."

"Oh right."

The two were silent for a minute, then shuddered at the memory.

"Anyway, I can set you up with Kitty if you want." Dudley said.

"No, I do not have a crush on her. Now drop it." Chameleon snapped, then walked off.

"Yeah, he so has a crush on her. This looks like a job for the love experts," Dudley turned and ran off,"Hey Chief, Kezwick!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"The nerve of that little dog!" Chameleon muttered as he walked down the hall towards the snack room.

"I don't have a crush on her."

"Crush on who?" a voice asked. Chameleon whipped around to see Kitty.

"N-nobody! I was just, uh, remembering this sappy soap opera I watched! It was pretty bad. Well, look at the time, gotta run!" Chameleon ran off.

"Okay, that wasn't wierd." Kitty muttered.

Chameleon hid behind the corner of the next hall, and breathed a sigh of releif.

"That was close." he muttered.

Suddenly, Dudley popped out of the doorway Chameleon was standing by.

"Dude!" he said, yanking Chameleon into the room and shutting the door behind them. Kezwick and the Chief were in the room as well.

"What?" Chameleon snapped irratabley.

"We heard you have a crush on Kitty." Chief replied.

"Oh for the love of Pete, I do not have a crush on her!"

Dudley pulled out a peice of paper. "Then how come I found this in your locker?"

The note said: I heart Kitty.

"That is not mine and- Wait, you went through my locker!"

"I didn't go through it, I found this taped to the door inside. The rest of your locker was filled with bugs."

"Anyway, I've never seen that paper before in my life."

"It has your signature on it." Dudley turned it over.

"What's it any of your business anyway? Even if I did have a crush on agent Katswell, I wouldn't need your help."

Chameleon turned and opened the door. "Now leave it alone." He left the room and slammed the door. Then he reopened it. "And give me that!" he swiped the paper, and slammed the door again.

xoxoxoxoxoxxo

Hehe, I loved writing this chapter, and the next one's gonna be fun! Hope you like this, and I'd like to thank all those who have reveiwed my stories, especially the author, the steaks will be razed. You're reveiws have been very helpful and appreciated.

Thanks again, R&R! 


	2. The Love Docters

Chameleon grumbled to himself as he walked down the hall.

"Who do they think they are? I don't need they're help with this. I can do these kind of things myself."

He entered the snack room, fixed a cup of coffee, and took a seat at the table.

"Honestly, why can't they keep their noses out of my business?"

"Who're you talking about?" Kitty asked, coming into the room.

"Oh, no one, no one at all." Chameleon replied hastily. "Just talking out loud."

"You've been acting kinda wierd lately. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, really. Just tired, that's all."

"Ok, if you say so." Kitty walked off.

Chameleon sighed.

"Smooth, dude." Dudley said, popping up out of nowhere with Cheif and Kezwick. Chameleon yelped and leapt up to the ceiling.

"Would you quit doing that?" he snapped as he jumped back to the floor.

"You're not good at talking to girls are you?" Dudley asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Obviously you need some help if you want to go on a date with Kitty."

"But I don't. And I can talk to girls just fine!"

"Not from what I've seen."

"Oh, what's it any of your business?"

"Cuz we're experts about dating."

Chameleon stared at them skeptically. "Name one date any of you have been on."

"Let's see, there was..."

A full minute passed in silence.

"That's what I thought." Chameleon muttered as he turned and headed for the door. "I don't want to go on a date with her!"

"A date with who?" Kitty asked, returning with an empty coffee cup.

"Gah! Nobody! Uh, I'm not here!" Chameleon jumped to the ceiling and turned into a ceiling fan.

"Uh, o-kay, I'm just gonna go." Kitty left the room.

Chameleon returned to chameleon form, and sighed.

"Alright, you got me. I'm no good with girls." he muttered.

"That's okay, none of us are." Cheif said.

"But if you want, I can tell Kitty you have a crush on her." Dudley suggested.

"Forget it." Chameleon said.

"Aw come on dude, you have to tell her."

"No I don't."

"But don't you want to? I mean come on, you wuv her and all."

"I do not wuv her. Even if she's the nicest, prettiest-" Chameleon grabbed Dudley's shirt collar and shook him back and forth, "Alright, I wuv her! What do I do? You gotta help me!"

"Dude, chilax. I got an idea. You can transform into one of our girl co workers, and tell Kitty through her. You can say, 'Hey Kitty, Chameleon has a crush on you'. Sound good?"

"Hm, that might actually work. But who am I supposed to turn into? All the female employies are working today."

A brown rabbit entered the break room.

"Selina, you have the rest of the day off, get out of here." Cheif ordered.

Selina smiled, and raced off.

"Well, what are you waiting for Chameleon? Get cracking!" Cheif ordered.

"Oh right." Chameleon transformed into a copy of Selina. "If this doesn't work, I'm hitting all of you over the head, got it?"

"Got it. Go got her, tiger!" Dudley cheered.

'This is never gonna work.' Chameleon thought bitterly as he left the room to find Kitty.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He found her in her office.

"Uh, Kitty?" he called in Selina's voice.

"Oh, hey Selina. Did you need something?"

"Can we talk in private for a minute?"

"Uh, okay, sure."

'Why did I agree to this? It's not gonna work!' Chameleon thought as he and Kitty walked into the ladies room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Will Chameleon's plan work? Stay tuned to find out! R&R!

BTW, I just saw the episode, "Share a Lair", and I loved it! I like how Chameleon made a weapon come out of his arm, that was pretty cool! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I love typing this story! 


	3. It's a Date

Chameleon rubbed his arm nervously as Kitty locked the bathroom door.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Kitty asked.

"Well, it's, uh, about one of your friends..."

"Which one?"

"Uh, he's the uh, tall one."

"Selina."

"Yes?"

"Just tell me who it is."

"The Cha...uh, erm..."

"Ok, how about we try this. Is it Dudley?"

"No."

"Chameleon?"

"Uh, maybe..."

"What about him?"

"He uh...I hear he has a crush on you."

"Ok-wait, he does?"

"Y-yeah."

"So, how do you know?"

"I overheard them talking in the snack room."

Kitty looked at 'Selina' curiously. Her eyes looked around the room nervously. Kitty noticed the rabbit's eyes were red with a yellowish tinge to them.

'I wonder...' she thought.

"Well, I guess I'll have to talk to him about it. Maybe we could have dinner sometime." she said.

"Really?" Chameleon asked, his voice returning breifly before regaining Selina's voice. "I mean, you will?"

"Sure why not? I'll go talk to him later. Thanks Selina."

"Uh sure, no problem." Chameleon walked out of the room, nervously smiling.

After leaving the bathroom, and making sure Kitty wasn't behind him, Chameleon ran into the office room where Dudley, Cheif, and Kezwick were waiting. He returned to chameleon form.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Dudley asked.

"I think it went well. She says she might have dinner with me sometime."

"Alright, high fives all around! Woo hoo!"

The small group of boys cheered.

Meanwhile, watching from behind the corner of the hallway, Kitty smiled.

She walked over to them. "Hey boys."

"Gah! H-hi Kitty." Chameleon stammered.

"What're you all excited for?"

"N-no reason."

"Ok. By the way, Chameleon, why don't you and I have dinner together tonight? I know a French restruarant that's cheap but really good."

"Yes! I mean, sure why not?"

"Ok, see ya at 8:00."

Kitty left the room.

"Alright, nice dude. French food, very romantic for a first date." Dudley said.

"I am a genious." Chameleon smirked.

"Hey genious, it was my idea."

"Yes, but I pulled it off."

"With us."

"Whatever, I'm going to go make reservations."

A fly flew in Chameleon's face, then flew away.

"And get that stupid fly!" Chameleon grumbled.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

How will Chameleon and Kitty's date go? Stay tuned! I'm gonna enjoy typing that...^^ 


	4. First Date

At one of the authors who reveiwed Reptiles Rebel, cardsharks87, here are the answers to your questions since I can't pm you.

1. Yes, the Chameleon's eyes are still the same color as they've always been. They just turned a glowy red, like when he's transforming into something, because Snaptrap was controling him.

2. What is that's confusing? Let me know and I'll explain as best I can.

3. Sorry, but there will be a little romance. I hope you'll still read my stories.

Now let's start the story and see how Chameleon's date turns out. Hehe...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chameleon stood nervously outside Kitty's apartment. He was wringing his wrists.

He lifted his arm, and tentavely knocked (more like tapped) on the door.

"Well, nobody's home." he turned and started to walk away.

"I'm home." Kitty called. Chameleon turned and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Oh, my mistake."

"So, you ready?"

"Y-yes."

"Nervous?"

"N-no. What could give you that idea?"

"Well, for one you're sweating a river, and two you've been wringing your wrists for 5 minutes."

"No I haven't!" Chameleon put his arms behind his back.

"Hey, it's ok to be nervous on your first date. Now come on, let's go."

The twosome headed for the resturant.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chameleon twiddled his thumbs nervously as he and Kitty sat at an outdoor table.

"So, what do want?" Kitty asked as she looked at the menu.

"Let's see, do they have any bug dishes?"

"Well, they have snails."

"Yuck, snails are the worst. Maybe I'll just get a sandwhich."

Kitty smiled. "Hey, I have a question. Earlier, it seemed like you knew I was going to suggest dinner. Did you?"

"N-no! Of course not."

"I heard you have a crush on me."

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yep. My friend Megan told me."

"I thought her name was Selina."

"Hah! I knew it was you in the bathroom."

"Oh, darnit! Well, you would have found out eventually."

"If you have a crush on me, you could've just told me face to face."

"Well, you know how things go around that office."

Kitty laughed."Yeah."

A few minutes passed before Kitty started up another conversation.

"So, when did you first get a crush on me?"

"Well...would it be weird to say it was when we first met?" Chameleon asked.

"No, of course not. Sometimes you can get crushes in the weirdest situations."

"So, we're ok then?"

"Of course."

After that, things went a little smoother. Chameleon gradually became less nervous.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Kitty and Chameleon stopped outside the apartment complex.

"I'd say this went well." Chameleon said.

"Yeah, I had fun." Kitty agreed.

"I'm gonna have to thank Dudley for helping me, aren't I?"

"Just get him a chew toy or something. That'll do just as good."

"Well, I'll see you tommarow."

"See ya tommarow." Kitty gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed for the door.

Chameleon blushed for a second, then turned into a firework and shot into the sky. A multitude of bright colors filled the night sky. Kitty smiled, and went inside, closing the door behind her.

Chameleon landed back on the ground.

"This is the best night of my life." he exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind.

"And it just got worse." he muttered, before being yanked into van.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Who nabbed the Chameleon? Stay tuned to find out! R&R! 


	5. Maybe We Should Wait

Kitty walked into .F. the next morning.

"Hey guys." Kitty greeted as she walked up to Dudley, Kezwick, and the Cheif.

"Well, good morning, Mrs. Chameleon." Dudley teased.

"Oh, please. We're just friends."

"Whatever you say. So is he coming in behind you or what?"

"You mean Chameleon hasn't come in yet?"

"Duh, why do you think we still have this fly problem?" Dudley pointed at the ceiling where a dozen flies were buzzing around.

"That's weird. He usually gets here before both of us."

"Maybe it's cuz you stayed up so late last night."

"Dudley, he dropped me off at my apartment at 9:30. It would only take 10 minutes to get to his house. Trust me, he would have gotten plenty of sleep."

"So, then where is he?"

"Let's use the tracking device in his T.U.F.F. communicator." Cheif suggested. Kezwick typed on the computer for a second, then a map of Petropolis came on the screen. A green dot appeared on it.

"That's the east side of town, we have a camera set up there. Kezwick, activate the east side camera." Cheif ordered.

"Right, sir."

The screen went black for a second, then an image appeared on screen. It showed a small gray house with a messy yard, and a brown van parked in front of it.

"Woah, talk about your fixer upper." Dudley muttered.

"Whose house is that?" Cheif asked.

"There's something familiar about it, but I just can't put my finger on it." Kitty murmered to herself.

The backdoors on the van opened, and a big, burly, black cat stepped out of it, holding a kicking, struggling Chameleon with one arm. The cat shut the doors, and went into the house.

"Who the heck was that?" Dudley asked.

"That was Keith." Kitty replied furiously.

"Who's that?"

"One heck of a jerk, and my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend!" everyone exclaimed.

"It's a long story. Let's just say, he wasn't who I thought he was when we first met."

"So, why'd he kidnap Chameleon?" Dudley asked.

"He probably saw Kitty and Chameleon together last night." Cheif replied.

"He must've thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend, and got jealous." Kitty grumbled.

"Were you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dudley asked teasingly.

"No, we were just friends."

"Did you kiss?"

"No!...Ok not exactly. It was just a quick one on his cheek. That doesn't count."

"Kitty and Chameleon, sittin' in a-OW!"

Dudley yelped as Kitty smacked the back of his head.

"This is serious, Dudley. Keith is one of those kind of guys where he thinks his girlfriend is his property. If he thinks me and the Chameleon are together, who know's what he'll do to him!"

"Kitty's right. We need to find Chameleon fast and get him out of there." Cheif said.

"Right, come on Dudley. I know where that house is. When we get there I'm gonna do something I should've done the first time I met Keith. Give him the butt kicking of a lifetime."

"That's the girlfriend talk." Dudley smirked.

"Want me to smack you again?"

"To the T.U.F.F. mobile!"

"That's what I thought..."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chameleon looked around the wasn't much to it, at least that he could see. The only light was a hanging light above him.

The only thing he could see in the light was a dirt floor. He was tied to a chair.

"Um, hello?" he called.

"Hey yourself." a voice grumbled.

The black cat stepped into the light, his yellow eyes boring into Chameleon's red ones.

"Um, I think there's been a misunderstanding." Chameleon said nervously.

"You know Kitty?"

"Yes."

"You were with her last night?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no misunderstanding. Kitty was my girlfriend first, and it's gonna stay that way."

"Wha- Girlfriend? We're not even together! We're just friends! Who are you anyway?"

"Name's Keith. And since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a chance. Stay out of Kitty's life for good, and I'll let you go."

"We're partners, we see eachother at work everyday. There's no chance of that happening. Besides, something tells me she'd prefer me over you, anyway."

Keith's glare shut him up quick.

"Then get comfy, cuz you ain't leaving here for a while."

Keith stepped out of the light, and footsteps on wood could be heard, then a door slam.

"Great, how do I get out here?" he muttered to himself.

xoxoxoxoxo

Keith reached the top of the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh, what now?" he grumbled. He walked over and opened the door. He was shocked to see none other than Kitty Katswell at his door.

"Hey Keith. I just came by to say, I'm sorry. You were right, you are the only guy for me." Kitty said with a apologetic expression.

"Oh, hey it's alright. We all make mistakes. I forgive you."

"Good, can I come in?"

"Sure, take a seat, I'll get some soda."

'Moron...' Kitty thought as she smirked inwardly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, in the basement.

"Maybe I can turn into snake or something and slither my way out of this." Chameleon said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the ground beside him. Dudley's head popped up.

"Ha! I knew this plan would work!" he said in triumph.

"Dudley, brag later. Untie me!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your tail in a knot."

Dudley got out of the hole and worked on undoing the rope.

"So, if you're down here, where's Kitty?" Chameleon asked.

"Oh, she's upstairs distracting Keith. Cops should be here in about 5 minutes."

Finally the rope was untied.

"Now, let's get up there and help your girlfriend." Dudley headed for the stairs.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Chameleon retorted as he followed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Did you hear something?" Keith asked. Kitty smirked.

"You mean like, my partner Dudley freeing Chameleon and bursting through the basement door in 3, 2,..."

The basement door was thrown off its hinges, and Dudley and Chameleon stood in the doorway, both looking ready to fight.

"Game over, Keith." Dudley declared.

"You lying furball! You betrayed me!" Keith exclaimed angrily.

"Na, I was never on your side to begin with. And you're under arrest for kidnapping a T.U.F.F. agent." Kitty announced.

"We'll see about that." Keith lunged at her. Before he could grab her, something hit the back of his head.

A black and green ball bounced on the floor. Chameleon reformed from the ball.

"That felt great." he grumbled.

xoxoxoxoxo

Keith was transported to jail in a police car.

"Hey, Chameleon, I'm really sorry about what happened. I can't help but think this is all my fault." Kitty apologized.

"Hey, no big deal. I've dealt with worse." Chameleon assured her.

"Listen, I really do like you. But, work might get tougher, so I think maybe we should wait a little while. Just until things slow down a bit, and there's not so much evil around. Is that okay?"

"I guess. I've waited this long."

"Great, thank you. Now, let's get you home, I'm sure you're prabably tired."

"Very..."

"Alright guys let's go!" Dudley said.

They headed for the T.U.F.F. mobile.

"Um, just 1 question." Chameleon said.

"What's that?" Kitty asked.

"Um, well, uh..."

Kitty smiled, and kissed him on the cheek again. Once again Chameleon turned into fireworks.

As he came back to the ground, Dudley walked over.

"Kitty and Chameleon sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-"

Kitty and Chameleon glanced at eachother, then smirked.

They quickly got in the car, and raced off, leaving a trail of dust and Dudley behind.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Dudley yelled, running after them. "Come on guys! Don't make me walk! Wait up!"

Chameleon and Kitty laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The end! Maybe one day Chameleon and Kitty will get together. Hope you liked! R&R! 


End file.
